Traces of Insanity
by Desciple of Music
Summary: This is a music video veiwing the abuse Ryou puts Bakura through. The song is Crawling from Linkin Park. My warnings are it's sad at the end, and I dont want flames from it. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Yu-gi-Oh!


As the music opens, it shows Bakura walking down the rainy streets in the docks of Domino city. It's raining and his white sweater is sticking to his back and chest and arms, his hair plastered to his head and face. On his chest rests the Millennium Ring, glowing slightly. As he falls back against some crates, Ryou suddenly emerges and raises his fist, punching him clear across the jaw, knocking him to the wet muddy ground Crawling in my skin Bakura cries out as Ryou kicks him across the wooden dock, a wicked smirk on his lips  
  
These wounds they will not heal He rips the smaller figure up to his knees by the hair and knees him in the gut  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real Ryou turning his back to Bakura, who's on all fours against the pavement, panting and bleeding, his chest and shoulders heaving as he struggles for breath. Ryou laughs evily before he fades, the Millennium Ring glowing in a puddle, which was ripped from Bakura's neck during the beating  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Bakura standing alone in a black void, staring ahead before snake like ribbons of green white lighting errupts around him, dancing across his body  
  
Consuming/confusing It grows thicker as he screams, Ryou laughing in the backround  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Bakura doubles over, screaming and sobbing, his body racking with pain. He pulls on his white hair, throwing his head up and arching his back  
  
Controlling...I can't seem Bakura standing before a dumpster in the back of a secluded ally by the docks, holding the Ring in his right hand. He takes a leap and throws the Ring into the midnight ocean, the air reeking of old fish and trash.  
  
To find myself again He turns and runs, desperately trying to escape. He runs into an old warehouse after seeing Ryou's reflection follow him on the moonlit walls.  
  
My walls are closing in He hides behind a set of old metal stairs, looking over the old boxes, trying not to breath so hard. Ryou's shadow looms closer and closer  
  
Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure! He turns his head to see Ryou's face, smirking coldly at him before receiving a kick in the gut and a punch in the face, slamming his head against the back of the stairs  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal Later, in an old public street park bathroom, Bakura looks himself in the mirror, his lip bleeding and bruises covering his face. His snow white hair is stained with blood and there's a deep gash in his arms  
  
Fear is how I fall He drops to his knees and hands, breathing, tears dropping onto his hand  
  
Confusing what is real A side veiw of his face, breathing hard, the old rain and blood dropping from his hair while he's on all fours, staring at the bathroom door  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Bakura figits while he sits next to Tea, ashamed of his secret, looking away when she asked about his bruised and wounded face  
  
Distracting...reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection On Duelist Kingdom after the Shadow Duel against Yami, Bakura stares at himself in the stream water in the forests.  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem... He shudders as his reflection melts into the cold smirking face of Ryou and jumps away from the stream, hitting a pair of long dark green jeaned legs  
  
To find myself again Bakura scrambles away and takes off deep into the woods, his face pale and heart beating wildly  
  
My walls are closing in Ryou's laughing haunts over him as he takes cover in a small groove in a pile of boulders  
  
Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take he shivers as Ryou looms overhead and outside, laughing  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure Bakura sees his darker side and tries to sneak out the back of the rocks, but Ryou reaches inside the rock and yanks Bakura up by his hair, slapping him harshly across the face  
  
Crawling in my skin Ryou starts to yell and slams Bakura into the ground, digging his heel into the back of his neck, pressing his face into the dirt, against the broken glass of a bottle  
  
These wounds they will not heal Tristian tries to treat Bakura's wounds, but he turns away and runs away, vanishing into the woods  
  
Fear is how I fall Bakura trips on a stone and falls hard on his chin in the crude path  
  
Confusing what is real He pushes himself on his hands and knees, the Millennium Ring glowing in front of him on the ground  
  
Crawling in my skin Bakura sits on a park bench late one rainy night after Ryou's abuse, his hands laying limp on his thighs, his body trembling  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall His brown eyes close...  
  
Confusing...confusing what is real He suddenly jumps up, grabbing at his snow white hair, stained with blood and dirt, screaming, his back arching  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface A series of fast takes of Bakura and Ryou, this 20 body and facial shots, flickering from Bakura's crying or bruised face to Ryou's cold cruel smile  
  
Consuming, confusing what is real  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/confusing what is real This last series of shots portrait Bakura, standing quietly in a black role, from all angles. His face is placid and blank of emotions The screen fades with Bakura, his clothers battered and torn, blood and cuts all over his body. His hair is stained with blood and his face and arms and chest is covered in bruises. He raises a knife in both hands above his head before plunging it deep in his chest. The Music Video ends with Bakura's blood splashing onto the discarded Millennium Ring, a transparent image of Ryou laughing horridly appearing in front of it.... 


End file.
